Artemis Fowl: Dead Dreams
by refloc
Summary: This is Holly's one chance to make herself a commander. But Artemis shows up. And Turnball. And Arno Blunt. Now, she's fighting for a job, and her life.
1. Closer

**I am absolutely dreadfully sorry for the last time. My other computer crashed yesterday. (I always knew there was something wrong with it.) There will be no more misfortunes. Thanks for your patience. I'm doing wonderfully in my chess tournament, and I think my agent's finally happy, if my publisher's a bit moody.**

**Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, but it's not in full. I'm proud to say I own part of it.**

**

* * *

**

Artemis Fowl stared absentmindedly out of his office window into the night. He was free, certainly, and yet, an overwhelming sense of guilt plagued him. Guilt for many things. He knew he had hurt his mother Angeline Fowl when insisting on leaving home to start out on his own. Actually, it wasn't truthfully the beginning; only officially. He had been on his own for as long as he could remember. Always.

Juliet entered the room, food and drink in hand, and placed the tray on the desk beside Artemis.

Artemis nodded his thanks, continuing his vacant staring. Something was going to happen. He knew it was. And Artemis Fowl the Second… was never wrong about these things.

He straightened and turned to Juliet, guilt forgotten. "Do you feel it Juliet? Feel it coming?"

Juliet nodded. She understood exactly what Master Fowl was talking about. Something was coming. Coming soon. And when it did, she had no doubt that it would be very unexpected, more than adequately dangerous, and require the mind of a criminal genius.

Artemis Fowl to be exact.

Juliet shut her eyes for a moment. Focusing. When it came, she would be on her toes... although a tutu sporting ballet dancer was not the best of descriptions when it came to her.

A slight noise outside the window.

Juliet's Big Saucer was out, and she moved in front of Artemis.

Nothing. Something that Artemis could logic out, given the time. Nothing at all.

And yet there was something. They both knew it… sensed it. It was a presence.

* * *

Mulch Diggums, a shady character if anyone was, had just managed to worm his way out of yet another life sentence. They popped up with more and more regularity.

It seemed that no righteous citizen wanted to believe that he was innocent, yet according to the law, they could not force his hairy behind into a nicely padded cell. Legal complications.

Mulch Diggums knew that these, _legal complications,_ were in reality, illegal. Artemis Fowl had something to do with it no doubt. Most everything did now.

But though Mulch was criminally inclined, (he much preferred that phrase to _convict_), he was not ungrateful. Artemis Fowl would receive his due, and it would come along the lines of a slight memory jolt. Mulch relished this kind of work. It was simple, required no physical work, and extremely cost efficient. Especially the last part.

A weekend trip was in order.

* * *

Holly Short rubbed her forehead, scowling at the monitor. Just in. Trouble Kelp had once again erased her speed records. Twice in one week!

First, in the chutes Monday, dropping almost twenty feet past the six-month holding record. Now this, coming in two and a half minutes before the shortest standing clearance flight in the history of the LEP. Both set by Holly Short, Foaly course.

She would really have to do something about that. _If _Julius ever gave her the chance; but he probably wouldn't, being so prejudice.

With a sigh, she turned back to the dreary paperwork spread across her desk. Julius would not like the disorder. She really ought to clean it up before he

"Short!"

Julius Root announced his presence with a loud bang of protest from the door. His eyes swept over her, instantly noting the slightly guilty air of a civilian on trial.

"Have you experienced any recent hurricanes that I was not informed of?'

Holly shook her head mutely.

"Then why," he roared, "is this place worse than Hamburg?"

Holly swallowed her anger. "I apologize, sir. I'll clean it up tonight."

"If not sooner." He set his jaw, scrutinizing her.

Finally, he wheeled, stomping out with yet another preposterous bang.

Holly snapped her pencil between her fingers. She knew it. He had come in here for no reason other than to find something to yell at her over. And he had chosen her, because she just so happened to be the only female on Retrieval, which he happened to have a big problem with.

She turned on her com set, listening to Foaly's carefree crunches with distaste.

"Talk to me Foaly."

"What about?"

"Anything." The pencil swished through the compact recycling Foaly had so cleverly created. She raised her pen, scanning her documents.

"I'm very busy you know," responded Foaly after a moment of deep meditation. "I don't have time to talk with such unimportant people. Usually. But since you did manage to provide me with that load of hoof cream last month… Well, I suppose I could make the time."

Holly snorted. "Any other upcoming inventions I should know about, besides this marvelous new time making machine?"

Quiet. "Well, actually," began the centaur in mock seriousness.

"Yeah, rightlike you could."

"No really," he protested, "I've been thinking about it for years. Think of the hours that you could sleep in, in the morning, because you had more time. The deadlines that you could evade," his voice rose in excitement. "Just imagine the"

"No."

Foaly grumbled something sullenly, returning to carrots, which he thought had much better taste, if you'd pardon the pun.

Holly shoved aside a stack of folders, searching for a particularly elusive packet. "Foaly? Is there any way you can position me to break those records that Trouble just set?'

"Why?"

"Because, he broke mine again."

Foaly processed this for a moment; "Can I ask a question?"

"Maybe."

"Why do you have to be the best? I'm not say it's a _bad_ thing, but I wonder sometimes, if you overdo it a little."

"No," snapped Holly defensively. "Why would I? I don't always have to be the best. I just like to give it a try."

"I don't thin that's all."

He listened to the silence, and then continued. "It has something to do with Julius, doesn't it Holly? It does, doesn't it?"

Holly squirmed. "It has nothing to with"

"You think of yourself as always falling short of his mark. So you have to keep trying. You don't have to Holly. Either Julius doesn't matter, or he does. Right now he does, and your killing yourself trying to please someone who will never be please, because they don't want to be. All I'm asking you, is why you're doing it. Your life would be so much easier if you didn't."

"But I have to, or..."

"Or what?"

Holly glanced at the ceiling. "Or I'll get kicked off Retrieval. And it's my dream Foaly! It's my dream… I can't lose it."

Foaly sighed. "Alright, Holly. You do what you think you have to do. I have to go now. I've got a deadline to meet."

"Bye."

Holly terminated the connection, leaning back in her chair to think. Maybe Foaly was right, but even if he were, it wouldn't change anything. Nothing anyone said would ever make Julius Root hat her less than he did. She could never be good enough.

Not for others. Not for him. Not for herself.

The next week offered her no duties of any importance, other than finishing up the paper work of Mulch Diggums, who she knew was far from innocent, but had pulled it off again.

He wasn't an evil dwarf by any means, only a thief, and he had saved her life more than once: but still, the police in her said that he ought to be locked up. Even if they were the closest thing an officer came to being friends with a criminal. For his own good.

* * *

Mulch Diggums waited placidly in the LEP lobby, apparently bored, but actually scheming.

Artemis Fowl would be tricky, but even he might benefit from a booster shot. And more importantly, he might tip Mulch a bonus. He could certainly afford it.

In his pocket, Mulch had three things: cloth, string, and a small slip of paper. The cloth and string were obvious. The paper was a bit more secretive.

The paper happened to contain two things that Mulch was sure would be appreciated. One, Root's login name, and two, his password. If he could get those two things to Artemis Fowl, along with a C-cube that he had stolen from the LEP, which was well hidden, in his cave, Artemis Fowl would be deeply in his debt. Or at least give him a bonus.

Just one problem. How to get it to him.Though actually,Mulch had several ideas…

Which wasn't a good idea at all.

* * *

Artemis Fowl stepped out of his office onto his balcony, not for the fresh air, nor the view, but to check, once again, for anything… different perhaps. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for. This was his new headquarters, and he paused to admire it. Completely burglar proof. A huge mansion, surrounded by a fortress of walls in a beautiful valley in Switzerland, cradled by mountains, and reflected by a lake. Nothing could get in here. 

He was safe. And wrong.

That evening, as he descended the staircase to his suite, he caught sight of Juliet leaning over a monitor, an extremely intense frown on her face. Puzzled.

"What is it, Juliet?"

"I'm not sure." She tapped the screen with a long nail. "The concrete in the basement looks like it's taking some hard blows from an outside source. It's already cracked in some places."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. That concrete was his formula. Nothing short of an atomic bomb could destroy it. There was obviously not an atomic bomb outside, or they would have already guessed. "Very well, go downstairs and determine the problem. Take care of it."

He wheeled, striding down the hall to his room. It was no longer a problem.

* * *

**I would love it if you guys wrote me. (do review though!) Email me at: or **


	2. News and Ideas

**Same thing happened. So sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, it's Eoin Colfer's. I just wish I'd thought of it.**

**APERFECTATITTUDE: (love your name) Why do you like it?**

**chocolate smudge: It's not so wonderful as it sounds. Editors and agents are too picky.I love your writing (when are you going to update?); you really ought to consider writing something full length for the fun of it.**

**Sgarecool321: Again, why do you like it?**

* * *

Artemis was interrupted twenty-nine equations later, by Juliet's frantic pounding on the door.

He sighed. There were times Juliet was her brother's facsimile. Now, unfortunately, was not. "I'm busy Juliet. I'm sure you can handle it."

"If you don't come out of there Arty, I will—"

Artemis swung the door open with a resigned sigh, to be confronted by a small, muddy blob, followed by suspiciously dirty carpet. Juliet was next to hysterical. Definitely not her brother tonight.

Artemis leaned closer, slowly distinguishing rather smudged features behind the mask.

"Who— no, _what_ are you?"

"You said to give this to you when I got out." The voice was surprisingly rough for something so little, and a grubby hand opened, showing an equally soiled medallion.

Artemis fished it out with cautious disdain. "I think not, small one. Else I would remember?"

"No you wouldn't, Foaly mindwiped you. Oh bother, you don't remember anything…"

Artemis glanced up at Juliet, who had finally managed to stand still. "Er… Juliet?"

"Fairy," She sputtered.

"I beg your pardon?"

She motioned distractedly towards the thing on the carpet. "It's a… a fairy. Mu… Mul…"

"Mulch," prompted the figure in question. "And I'm a dwarf if you don't mind. Foaly probably didn't erase as cleanly on you. Of course I wasn't listening, but it makes sense."

Artemis scowled. "If you wish. Juliet, would you please, take this thing… somewhere else, and… and watch it? Preferably where it can't burrow more holes in the foundation?"

Mulch hurriedly searched his pockets for the paper and C-cube. "You'll need this too…"

Artemis eyed the box distrustfully. "What is it?"

"A C-cube. You invented it. They're supposed to be destroyed, except Foaly was curious, and left one lying around after looking at it. I took it. It's a computer you said. It… _renders all technology obsolete_. Yes, that was it. Your exact words too."

Artemis's scrutiny became slightly curious now, despite his misgivings. "If that is true, why don't I recall anything—"

Mulch stomped a foot. "Because Foaly mindwiped you. Just take it and figure it out. You're the genius. All _I _know, because of course no one ever tells _me_, is that the medallion isn't real gold, it's a computer disk. Which was really quite cheap of you."

Artemis waved a hand. "Very well. Juliet, get rid of our intruder. For the moment. I may want him for later. He interests me. And clean up the carpet when you get a chance."

Juliet led the way down the hall, half forgetting the little thing, that was luckily happy to oblige, and murmuring agitated words and phrases to herself repeatedly.

Artemis shook his head, returning to the forgotten math problem with all intent to finish it. The gifts, however, intrigued him, despite the fact they could very well detonate some kind of weapon.

For a long time, he sat, pencil in hand, staring dejectedly at his paper. It was no use, he realized. He might as well die satisfying his curiosity, or something equally pleasant.

Perhaps this was the beginning of something. Something that roused the dust shrouded longing for danger in the far corner of Artemis's mind. A challenge.

* * *

Holly Short glanced up at Foaly in exasperation. He had picked now, of all times to come in. When she had three people on the line, mountains of fresh papers, the computer was beeping like crazy, and when she had just spilled her coffee across the floor.

Foaly smiled saucily at her. "Hey Holly?"

She gestured angrily towards the door, trying to listen over the noise in the hall.

Foaly shut it, and leaned against the desk, waiting impatiently for her to get off the phone.

When she was finally off, he took his slow, deliberate time about announcing the news.

First one thing, then the other.

Holly gritted her teeth. "Fine Foaly. Whatever. Now what are you really in here for?"

Foaly analyzed a carrot, once again drawing it out. "Well…"

"What?"

He grinned. "They're making Julius district commander. Which… would mean—"

Holly's eyes widened in excitement. "That he'd move across the building, and I wouldn't be responsible to him anymore… or even to Atlantis if there was a position…"

Foaly nodded calmly. "And, then too, that leaves an open commander's post."

Holly looked away. "He won't give it to me Foaly. You know that. But Trouble or Vein might— anyone's better than Julius. I hope Trouble gets it though. He's nice to me."

Foaly smirked. "How much is _nice_?"

She glowered at him. "Don't you dare go there Foaly! We're friends, and that's all."

Foaly straightened with a shrug. "You never know Holly. You got onto Retrieval."

Holly shut her eyes. "By accident Foaly. And because Trouble helped me. By I can't expect him to help me again. He already had the same job. He could afford to help me. But I can't ask him to help me with this. He wants so bad to prove himself Foaly."

"_He wants so bad to prove himself Foaly_," mimicked the centaur with glee. "Oh yes Holly. You would know that. You would."

He quickly clopped out of fist rang. Holly appeared rather irritated by that last remark.

Holly pointed at the door. "Out."

Foaly set his hand on the door. "Just one more thing; Julius _must_ test the top five, and you're number four. Don't let your number slip, and you'll at least have that."

"Out."

Foaly got out.

Trouble knocked an hour later.

"Did Foaly tell you yet, Short?"

Holly forced a tired smile. "Yeah, he told me. I hope you get it."

Trouble sat down. "What's the matter? Julius has to test you too. Didn't you know that?"

Holly dropped her pen, watching it roll through the papers. "I know. But he won't pass me. Not for his life. You know that Trouble. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he only—"

"He hates me. He'll figure it all out. Something to make me look like a fool. An idiot. I'm going to opt out of testing. It doesn't matter. He's already crossed me off the list."

Trouble didn't answer. He knew it was true. He watched Holly instead. She looked so tired. Small, and old, and fragile.

"You're going dead, aren't you Holly? You haven't got any fight left."

Holly shut her eyes. Finally she shook her head, fighting back tears. "No." She whispered.

"Holly?"

"What?" She set her head on her desk, feeling one tiny tear trickle down onto a paper.

"Will you just try? If it's not for me, and only to spite Julius, will you please try?"

Silence. Just as he was about to get up, Holly's mouth moved. "Maybe."

He nodded slightly, relieved. "Take a day off if you can. Go up top. You don't look so good."

Holly waited until he was gone, and then burst into silent sobs. There was only one thing to console herself with. No matter how hard she cried, her face never turned an ugly, swollen red. No patches, no gobs of snot. Other people wouldn't know she'd cried.

No one should ever know that Holly Short cried into her pillow at night. For so many things. For her father, and mother, and because she was scared, and because she did dream about being commander. Things like that. But she couldn't be.

She couldn't be those things she wanted to be. So that she could prove to herself that she was good. So that she could please Julius. She wanted to be good enough for him. If it was just once. Just for a few moments. But she couldn't please him.

Because she was a girl.

* * *

Artemis Fowl had rediscovered the world of C-cube, and brought back quite a lot of memories, which no doubt raised his IQ even higher. He had, of course, been clever enough to record a full map of Foaly's security on the disk, and had plenty of ideas.

Once again, he had to bow to the intellect of his younger self. Think of the five years wasted while he had lived in ignorance. He could have been exploiting fairies. But far greater was the horror having never found them again. All that gold that needed keeping…

At three in the morning, he woke up Juliet, insisting that she fetch Mulch up to his rooms. Right away; no exceptions, no excuses.

Artemis Fowl wanted to be updated, and he wanted to bounce a few plans off of everyone else.

Already the ideas attacked with increasing number. So much to steal. Who knew how long?

No doubt the fairies and Captain Short had forgotten him. That was to their disadvantage. No doubt they thought him changed. He had been, but he was better now. No doubt they thought him harmless amusement after unlocking the secrets of the C-cube. He would change that.

And soon. Artemis Fowl was not one to wait.

* * *

**Email me, please. or **


	3. The Hunt

**Listen, this is a rather fast update, (I don't like waiting for months to update), but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Things are getting busy, and I'll probably be moving in another month. (Again. I've moved twenty-three times already) **

**I'm doing wonderfully with the chess tournament, and my story in progress, so I'm feeling quite cheerful. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, But I'll pretend. (this story is under the sole ownership of Eoin Colfer, who has kindly allowed his work to be copied, if not so perfectly.)**

* * *

Holly worked up her courage. Julius hadn't seemed _so _angry this morning, and opened the door to his office.

"What is it Short?"

Holly swallowed, staring numbly at Julius. "Sir?"

He glared at her, snipping off the end of his cigar with his teeth. "Yes, what is it Short?"

Holly hated how he used her name to make her seem small, and unimportant.

"I—"

"I haven't got all day Short, in case you haven't noticed!" His bark matched his face. Definitely angry.

Holly hesitated. This was her chance. To tell him that she did not even want to try. To sidestep the miserable hurt that would come with his rejection. But she couldn't bear to see the triumph in his eyes, nor to hear the smirk in his snide remarks. Or to see them talking in the lounge, only to fall quiet as she entered.

She shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, sir. It's not that important now."

Julius spun in his chair, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, Holly reached for the door.

"It's about the position, isn't it Short?"

Holly stopped.

"You'll get a fair test Short."

"But you wouldn't pass me," she whispered. "Not even if I _were_ better than the men. And I know I'm not Julius. I know I'm not. But I wish you wouldn't hate me so much… I don't see what I've done. It's not so much the job, as it is you. I'm just not good enough. For you; the job doesn't really matter. I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I try."

Julius looked up. "No Short. No you don't. You've never really tried for me. Never your best. I don't want most of your effort Short. I want all of it. _If,_ and note the _if_, you ever gave it your all, you would make it. You would at least have a good chance. The problem is you Short. You're sorry for yourself. I don't have time for that."

The Holly who had first come through his doors might have made a snappy comeback. Not now. She merely twisted the door handle, and stepped out, with a weary: "Yes, sir."

There was no chance, and she knew it.

Julius was moving out at the end at the end of the month. Two weeks from today, he would take the top five, and anyone else he wanted to consider on a little trip. With him, would be five other commanders, all too ready to critique on poor style and judgment.

Holly wondered if she cared.

* * *

Artemis Fowl knew all this now. It was a week until the test. Which gave him plenty of time to plan. Vinyáya, a Council member; five other commanders, including Julius; and some of the LEP's best men would be up for grabs. Who they were, he didn't know, but it didn't particularly matter. What mattered was the ransom, and technology.

Mulch had been well paid, and was now living in luxury, planning his next holdup. He had declined the honor of participating in Artemis's plan, but promised not to tell.

Juliet, would of course, help him to execute his plot. And then, Artemis Fowl, would be very rich indeed. Multi-billionaire status was poor in comparison to what he could be. Heavens forbid that Artemis Fowl should even be suppressed.

* * *

Holly slipped onto the shuttle, sinking back on a chair in the rear, and resting her head in her hands. She _did_ not feel well today. Headaches, back pains. Trouble was right. She was dying. She didn't have her fire anymore. Maybe Julius was right. Maybe she didn't deserve the job, because, just maybe, she wasn't giving him her all.

She blocked out the excited chatter in the front, curling up in a tight ball, as though trying to protect herself from invisible enemies.

Trouble interrupted, sliding into the seat across from her, with a careless laugh.

"What's the matter Holly? It's beautiful up top today, it'll be fine."

Holly shut her eyes. "I can't Trouble. I can't. I feel sick. I'll look like an idiot. I—"

He touched her shoulder. "No you won't Holly. Listen to me, come on, really listen."

Holly opened her eyes, allowing him to pull up her chin. "It will be okay Holly. You _must_ believe that. If you don't, you will be as bad as you think you will. Stop worrying."

Holly rubbed the back of her neck. "I can't Trouble. I know you will though, and I'm happy for you. Honestly. And I'd much rather obey you, than Julius. Today is not my day. You know that." She met his eye for an instant. "You know I'm not as good as you."

Trouble said nothing. Holly liked that about him. He was not a braggart, but neither did he deny it, and say that you were so much better when you both knew he was.

He just let it go.

She tilted back her head, staring at the ceiling, and wondering when the last few would get here. "Do you have any magic left Trouble? I mean that you don't need?"

Again he touched her shoulder, watching a gentle flow of sparks disappear into her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You don't have to help me when we land Trouble. I understand. Please… please don't. Don't help, don't be nice, don't do or say anything until we're back. Please? I know it sounds rude, but I don't think I can take—"

He nodded. "No, I know what you mean." He drifted off for a moment, and then asked, "Are you sure you couldn't do it Holly? I'm only going to say it one more time, so please don't get angry, but— sometimes, I think you could do it, could make it, could be the best, if you tried just a little bit harder. You are trying hard; I know that. But it seems like, when you first had the job, you had a little more of something in you. It gave more drive. You did so much better. But it's just not there anymore."

Holly bit her lip, and nodded. "I know."

"Whatever it was Holly… try and find it again. If just for today. It would make things better."

Holly looked at him tiredly. "It was… hope, I think. It made me love my job. Made me stumble on like a blind fool. It made everything worth while when it wasn't."

Trouble stood as someone called his name. "Yeah. Hope. Try and have a little hope today Holly." His eyes met hers sorrowfully. "It might be your last chance."

* * *

**I am basically breaking the rules here. I've included a non-interesting chapter:) (_so _sorry!)**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, but give me some time. (Reviews are deemed encouraging to faster updates, whether you believe me, or not.)**

**Tell me what you think should happen next in particular. I have something, so don't worry that it will take forever, but if it's really good, I might decided to take off in that direction. Who knows?**


	4. Attack

**Hey people, how'reyou doing? I've been working on my story-to-be-published lately, and it's really coming off quite nicely. (both of them, the sequel to this, and the story to be published in novel form) Once I get writing I can't stop, so here's the next chapter. I hate waiting weeks to update:)**

**(Spring break is coming up, so I won't be able to update for a week, since I have no web access at home, I'm so sorry people:( I really am)**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I just hope my stories might somedaycome close to it. (it's Eoin Colfer's, and I wish it wasn't)**

**aperfectattitude: Thanks, you still haven't told me why you like it (or don't you know:)**

**chocolate smudge: Why aren't you updating your own stories?**

**RaevanDawn: Thanks, I'll try to update as much as possible. It really bugs me when people take forever to update. (this story is finished, so I promise you'll see the end. I _will_ finish the sequel too.)**

**Sgarecool321: Are you there? Review!**

**

* * *

**

Holly was silent through the rest of the trip, waiting patiently for them to drain what little magic was left from her; listening as Julius recited monotonous rules; taking the weapons she was handed in silence; watching the land outside the shuttle.

The first test into Retrieval had been hard. Now it was harder. Instead of facing Julius one on one, Holly would be facing the other five men. Julius had brought an extra, who behind on the list by half a point. Probably, she reasoned, because she didn't count.

To add the finishing touches to the nightmare, the island was covered with traps. All about multitasking.

Each captain was assigned to a commander, who would take notes, and track progress.

Holly got Julius.

There was only one advantage to this. She knew where the others were dropped off, and she knew what the island looked like.

A field in the middle. Forest around it. An old house on the side of a hill. A stream the wound its way round the east side. Rocky beaches with a small amount of sand.

When Julius finally landed the shuttle, Holly dropped out, and glanced around, studying the area tiredly. Sand. Mud. Gravel. Rock. Trees in one distance, sea in the other.

Julius drummed his fingers against his Neuron impatiently. "Well Short?"

Holly looked up. Julius held her gaze for a moment, and finally spat, raising his pencil to write something down.

Anger welled up inside Holly. A tired anger, but that first bit sparked more, and more. She was careful not to let it show though. Anger at Julius, at the world. At everything.

She knew no matter how good she was, she'd never make it. That made her the angriest of all. She could blow it, like they knew she would, or surprise them, and better her reputation.

Perhaps though, she would be best to lead them on the wrong track.

She moved across the sand at a toilsome pace, that bothered even Julius's low hover. Once in the gravel however, she trekked down the beach, careful not to disturb the stones.

From gravel, to rock, to forest she went, and she knew that besides her slowness, she had not given Julius much to grumble about so far. Try as he might, Julius would not be able to find a trace of her, and neither would the others. She had wiped her boots off as soon as she had stepped off the sand.

A noise up ahead warned her that there was someone there. Now for a little trick her uncle had taught her. He had been into that kind of thing, and when Fowl had been a problem, it had been more than useful.

Julius blinked stupidly. He was sure Holly had been just in front of him. Where— right there. Holly stood poised on her toes, almost part of a nearby tree. That was the first surprise.

The second surprise soon followed. Holly began to climb.

She climbed expertly, without breaking any branches, or rustling any leaves.

Quiet reigned.

Julius wondered what she was playing at. It would be much better to be on the ground, than cornered in a tree. Surely Holly wasn't _that_ stupid. Or did she see something he didn't?

Another noise, and Julius realized that whoever it was, they were coming closer.

After a few breathless minutes, Newt worked his way into view, eyes searching the area.

A single shot erupted in his face, spattering him with red paint. Had it been a real gun, Newt would no longer have a head. As it was, Newt completely lost what was left of it. He panicked, blundered forwards, and finally dropped behind a tree for a late shelter.

Silence.

It was almost as if Holly Short had never been there. Only the stains on the moss told of the first one shot. Obviously, Julius realized, Holly did not want anyone to know it was her.

Perhaps she wanted the others to all be guessing as to who it was when they got back on the shuttle. Perhaps she had her own reasons. Holly was the strangest elf.

He supposed though, that with his infrequent experience with women, Holly might possibly be considered normal by other's standards. He certainly wouldn't let her near the word.

After a long stillness, Newt began to inch his way backwards, finally disappearing behind a tree about half a mile down the hill to the beach. No doubt shamed, and ready to give up and go home to his mommy. Still, Holly did not move.

Julius waited, now curious in spite of himself. Holly wasn't going to play out any macho clichés, instead, she was going to play strategy games. Those were undoubtedly the most interesting of them all.

Why was it, Julius wondered, that Holly got into so much trouble, and yet always managed to rise to the occasion? If she did not attract so much of the trouble, just rose to the occasion, he would prefer her to his male officers.

Somehow though, Holly brought with her the kind of trouble that could destroy the world. In such a high risk business, it was unlikely that she would always be lucky. That was the problem. He never knew when it was time to save the world again.

The crash of water on breakers signaled the turn of the tide. A seagull screamed overhead, wheeling and darting through the air. A soft wind swept the forest, whispering through the firs to the left, and playing with the leaves that littered the ground.

Another noise came from the same direction. Newt had been followed. Oak this time.

Oak saw the stains on the moss, and stepped closer to make certain. He apparently didn't expect anyone to hang around in one place for long. Assumptions.

A second one for Holly. Oak was a little faster on the reflex though. He dropped into the hollow of a tree immediately, searching for his attacker. Again, that uncanny stillness.

It was as if Holly was not there. Again. Oak faked a very believable exit, sneaking back to a vantage point. Still, nothing moved. Julius had to admit, Holly was patient.

A bird flew by, settling on a branch a few feet away from Holly. Julius couldn't believe how still she was. Like a statue. It looked as though she wasn't even breathing.

After Oak was gone, a few leaves wavered in the air and the bird rose. Julius looked again, just in time to see Holly slip out of that tree into another.

She followed a line of trees inwards, until she came to the crest of a large hill overlooking most of the surrounding land. Not once did she touch the ground. A few times, she swung downwards, squinting at the rich earth to distinguish a faint footprint, or some other sign of an intruder on the island.

Again, she stopped, waiting, and watching.

Julius studied her, as she watched for her prey. He could have been wrong. Holly two hours ago had been a hopeless wreck. Now, she was doing better than he had done on his trial.

The headset inside his helmet beeped. "Julius?" it was Vinyáya. "Coral's down. The idiot fell into the ravine, and broke his leg. I'll take him back to the shuttle. He's through."

"Right."

That left Trouble and Vein. His best two.

A sound he could not hear alerted Holly. He watched in reluctant admiration as Holly rose, gliding along the branches, smooth muscles rippling like water. She'd come a long way in stealth.

A third time she raised her gun, aiming at an invisible target were a small stream came around a bend.

Vein had barely appeared by less than a sliver, when the paint found him too.

He fell back into the water with a yelp and a splash. Julius winced. Not the best stealth tactics.

Holly had one more to go. She seemed to know however, that Trouble Kelp was not on his way.

Trouble Kelp, she would hunt.

Julius had never so appreciated Holly's skill. The way she floated through the trees, becoming part of the shadows; her quiet; the quickness of her eyes, detecting signs that not even he knew were there; the way she listened to the silence, and heard the land around her.

At last she stopped, studying the ground with a frown. Something was bothering her. She inched forwards bit by bit, peering at the damp earth, and Julius suddenly realized that there was a trap directly ahead of her. Did she see it's boundaries?

On the very edge, she stopped, brushing away the dirt to reveal a slender wire. Her fingers cleared the small area, light, and cautious.

When she was done, she found a stone, finally climbing another tree. Julius watched as she measured out the distance with her eye.

Finally, she let go, hitting the wire perfectly. A pause, and then a small landslide, making a lot of noise, and an even bigger hole. That would bring them.

Holly moved to another tree, crouching low, gun ready.

Julius started, as a rush of static filled the radio in his helmet. Then quiet. Strange, maybe the reception was bad. It shouldn't be. Maybe it was interference by a flare with a call from below ground. That almost never happened.

Holly fidgeted slight, turned, and swung herself higher still, viewing this part of the island.

Julius started to rise. Without warning, a heavy something rammed into him from behind, jettisoning him forwards to the ground.

He groaned, reaching automatically for his gun. It seemed to have disappeared. "Naughty, naughty Julius," tutted a voice. "Guns are not for little boys to play with."

Julius opened his mouth to call for Holly, but caught his breath in an exclamation of pain, as something sharp stung his side. Blackness descended.

* * *

**I know some of you are reading and not reviewing. That's really annoying me, just so you know. Those of you who do not review: "I have hated with an everlasting hatred." (that's the Bible with words changed around obviously. Some old testament prophet. I'm so sorry, I just couldn't resist the temptation:)) Please email me at or if you have the time. I promise I'll write back, and I'd really enjoy talking to you!**


	5. Attack on the attacker

**Alright you people, I'm going to be gone for a week. I don't have web access at home, I'm busy finishing the next chapter of my new novel, (and the sequel to this, don't worry) and I probably won't go to the library. It's spring break, so of course there no way for me to update. That's why I'm giving you another chapter so soon. **

**For all you people who updated so quickly, I love you. (In a non-sick way) It proves you like it, because you've checked for updates so quickly. I must admit, on the sequel to this, which is even better, I'll wait longer and make all of you review. Right now, so long as I get several reviews, I don't care horribly.**

**I just figured out that any hyperlinks are not shown. (I don't read my own stories, but I thought I would proofread the other day, and noticed it. Now, I'll cleverly but a space before the and the computer won't know.) So, my email adresses (that I'm giving you) are _krssjustice yahoo . com_, and _octoberrivers yahoo . com_. **

**Disclaimer: This isn't really mine, which is fairly depressing, but I'll get over it when one of my novels hits the best-seller list. Hopefully the next one I'm working on.**

**Ahava: You're sweet! I love Holly/Trouble too. I promise in the sequel, there will be more. (I love coupling them, and I agree, it's very hard to pull off Artemis/Holly, but if they're good enough (AgiVega), I'll read them.) And about Julius, I like protraying him as a mixture of things. In the sequel, you'll be surprised at the things he knows, but the way I tell it, I think it makes sense. Hopefully.**

**aperfectattitude: Thank you, I'm glad you think so. Actually, that paragraph was thrown in at the very last minute, because I wanted the chapter to be a little longer. I wondered if it was a little too muchprose, but I guess not. Thanks you a lot!**

**Black Aliss: Thank you, tell me more.**

**silverfingers: You didn't read this well, did you? (it's quite alright;)) I mentioned in the first paragraph or two, that Artemis was on his own, and he felt guilty about hurting his mother. Obviously, he must be older. In this story, he's about nineteen. (I mention that later) I also said, that he was at his new _headquarters_ in Switzerland. This is his new home, up in an isolated mountain area. Fowl Manor was located (forgive me if I'm wrong, I'll check) west(?) of Dublin, which is the capital of Ireland. Thank you for taking the time to review though, I apreciate it.**

* * *

It is now time to introduce two more characters of some importance in our story. 

Arno Blunt, and Turnball Root.

Turnball Root, was a nasty old man, rather addicted to spiders and other unpleasant things. He especially liked torture.

Arno Blunt is another distasteful subject we are forced to discuss. When he smiled, a rather short-sighted grandmother might have mistaken him for a shark. His teeth were fake, due to a slight accident, and filled with blue oil. You might compare him to a less civilized Butler.

Turnball Root had spent five years in prison, for several things. He had no scruples about killing people, and in fact, rather enjoyed it. The two things he could not stand, however, were his cell, and his brother, who had locked him up in it.

The supposed life sentence became five years, after Turnball killed two prison guards, and disappeared.

To prove how nasty he is, instead of hiding for the rest of his life, he began to plan revenge, on his brother, who had only been doing his duty, as LEP Commander Root.

To help him in his undertakings, he recruited Arno Blunt, who was a human.

Arno Blunt also held a grudge. A grudge against Juliet Butler, sister to Butler, who was a ghost. At eighteen, and still a child, she had neatly deactivated him during a fight that he would never forget. She had defeated him with the _swing of a ring_; quite literally. Heavy jade rings are more harmful than they appear to be.

Later, it had been said by Pork Belly LaRune on Soldiers for Hire Web site, and quoted, and quoted again:

_Arno done got hisself outsmarted by some snot-nosed kid._

Which didn't help from a résumés standpoint.

For five years, ever since he had recovered from his first fright, and broken jail, Arno had faced a dilemma. Would Butler really come back for him? Would he reappear to save his little sister if he tried to get back?

After a long, tormenting delay, Arno decided that he might as well recover what was left of his prestige.

Ghost, or no ghost, Arno Blunt was going to vent his reprisal upon Juliet Butler— that snot-nose kid.

Turnball quickly convinced Arno to help him, promising help with revenge, in return for help with another revenge.

Of course he had not meant it, but when he saw what was happening through the video cams of the LEP helmets he had hacked into from the next island over, he decided to throw it in as a bonus.

He could afford to be generous, now.

* * *

Artemis Fowl watched, as one by one, the tiny figures were deposited on the rocky floor of the unfinished basement. The house was old. It's unfinished structure threatened to crumble into dust any day. Artemis Fowl did not need a day. Only a few more hours. 

Juliet leaned against a creaking doorframe, wiping off her hands. "That's all."

Artemis pursed his lips. Only eleven. There should be twelve. Who was it?

Julius woke up, almost instantly heaving a gallon of vomit across the floor in Artemis's direction. Juliet quickly leaned down, jabbing his shoulder with a stronger tranquilizer, and lifting his head to the side, away from sickening pool.

Artemis frowned. "Where's Holly, Juliet?"

Juliet glanced at her feet. "I didn't see her. I'm sorry Artemis, I just thought… Can't we just leave her out of this? We've hurt her so many times… why can't—"

Artemis swore elegantly. "If we don't have her, we'll lose. She won't be harmed in any way Juliet. You have my word. It might be too late already. Find her quickly."

He held up a hand as she turned. "And make no hesitation about disarming her. Don't wait to tranquilize her until later either. Right away Juliet. She's a dangerous woman."

Juliet looked away with a sad nod. "Yes sir."

* * *

Holly crept along, following the footprints. Human footprints. Something was wrong. 

Very wrong.

Someone had attacked Julius unseen, and they were now carrying him to somewhere else on the island.

She swallowed. No magic. No weapon. No transportation. Only one person was coming to mind.

Artemis Fowl.

How old would he be now? Almost nineteen. She shivered. Even more dangerous probably. And she had never believed that he would change. Artemis would have spent five years in criminal activity. Perhaps he killed people now, on a regular basis.

That old house in the back of that hill… memories flashed back. Turnball Root. He had escaped four months ago. Was it possible that he could be repeating history—

She cursed herself. She was only making things worse. What she really ought to do was to go back to the shuttle, call for help, find a weapon, and then investigate.

But she wasn't patient right now. And by then, it might be too late.

Something moved in the doorway of the house. Holly froze, aware that a sharp eye might see her. She wished she had a shield— cam-foil. Anything that could help.

The figure disappeared as it stepped through the doorway into the sunlight. Disappeared.

Turnball Root, or Artemis Fowl. Either would have the knowledge and access to cam-foil. It wasn't a shield. A fairy with magic wouldn't be in that house. Unless they were brought there against their will. Which was happening most probably.

Holly shrank back against the limb of the huge maple. The person had probably been sent back out to look for her and the others. Unless the others were already there.

She'd have to assume they were.

Footsteps past her below.

* * *

Juliet hurried on, wondering if she ought to shoot Holly down with her tranquilizer gun right off, and apologize later, or if she should tackle her, apologize first, and then knock her out. 

But Artemis had told her to shoot first. If she did though, Holly might not understand. If she didn't, Holly'd probably come up with some plan, and get away from her.

She wouldn't be able to go anywhere, or call for help, since Juliet had cut all the wires in the shuttle while visiting Vinyáya and some idiot who'd broken a leg, but Holly was clever.

It could mean the difference between winning and losing.

Artemis Fowl would not tolerate a loss of any kind, in anything.

Juliet glanced back. The house was out of sight. She quickly peeled off the cam-foil, stuffing it into her backpack. That stuff was horrid in this weather.

A noise to the right startled her.

She spun, reaching for her shoulder holster automatically.

Too late. A massive figure slammed into her, driving her to the ground. A detached part of her mind wondered if Julius had felt this way when she had knocked him over.

Julius fought, surprised, for once, to find someone who was her equal in fighting skill. But he had the advantage. He was heavy than her, crushingly so, and after a few minutes of struggle, Juliet was lying with her face in the grass, a knife tickling her uncomfortably.

Juliet made an effort to control her breathing, finally managing to slow it to normal.

The knife flicked in it's owner's hand, nicking the artery on her neck. A slow, crimson stream, trickled over her creamy gold throat.

"So little girl. We meet again. This time I'm ready for you though. And guess what?" The voice laughed gleefully. "I don't see your brother's ghost waiting to attack, do you?"

"Oh gods." Juliet shut her eyes. "Arno Blunt."

"Yes dear," answered Arno indulgently. "It's me, but don't worry. I'm not going to kill you yet. Just play cat and mouse for a while; so you still have time for a nice little cry."

Juliet didn't answer, only began to fight again, arching her back, and kicking him, as he pulled back her hair.

She knew what he was going to do.

It was excepted practice, in circles of higher experts, to mark a vanquished enemy who you weren't going to kill. Most every bodyguard and fighter had them. Juliet had sworn that it would never happen to her.

Blunt pressed his jacket over her face, half smothering her. "Hold still, or I'll hurt you."

Juliet finally stopped, for lack of air, knowing she was defeated.

Slowly, with painstaking care, Arno carved out his symbol in the back of her neck, slicing away the skin, so that it would leave a scar.

When he was done, he slapped on a quick hardening putty substance. Not because he care if it hurt, but because if it got infected, the symbol would blur over.

He shot her with her own tranquilizer gun.

* * *

**I hope you're curious people. If not, I'm ashamed to call myself an author. Please review this. Once again, I won't be able to update for a week, but I'll try to publish two chapters next Monday. Thank you for actually reading this. Email me if you want, I would love to hear from you, and I promise I'll write back. My adress is at the top of the page in italics, if you don't bother to read it. Now, review this chapter!;)**

**P.S. I've checked everything in here, and it's all right, except for the fact that I made up the part about Arno carving his symbol in the back of Juliet's neck. I have no clue if that happens, but there's no reason it shouldn't. This story will probably contradict everything in the "Opal Deception", but you know what? I don't mind. Everyone still thinks it's a good story, and if you don't tell me why, so I can change it if it's reasonable.**


	6. Imprisonment

**People, I really have to say I'm sorry. That was a horribly long time to wait. I'm going to hurry up and publish the rest of this soon, because I really need to work on my novel. I got half way through, and figured out it was the wrong story... very pleasant, for those of you who like to rewrite page after page. I messed up the characters, and the plot.**

**Email me, people, I'd like to hear from you. Really.**

**

* * *

**

Artemis began to pace, frowning. Juliet should have checked back with him twenty minutes ago. If something were wrong…

He raised the handset to his mouth, calling for her several times.

No answer.

Artemis rubbed his forehead. Something was wrong then. Juliet was down, so to speak, or her equipment was broken from a possible fight. If that were so, things could get dangerous, fast.

He couldn't afford to wait any longer.

Slowly, he dragged the bodies up the steps, through the house, and out back, where the helicopter was sitting. It couldn't be seen, since it was wrapped in cam-foil, but Artemis had no trouble finding it.

When they were all neatly stacked, and the weapons, helmets, and various gadgets stashed in the front, Artemis tagged them, and sat down to wait. Fifteen more minutes, and he'd have to fly them to the next island, and hide them in the house there.

The next island belonged to him. His grandfather had bought it under a different name almost one hundred years ago, erecting a large beach house, only to change his mind.

Still, it was helpful. There was an old airstrip and hanger, where the Lear Jet was hidden, and the basement was still concrete, so he had plenty of cells.

He glanced at his watch, rifling through his pocket for the ignition key. He'd come back for Juliet later. It would be safer to get rid of these eleven, putting them out of reach of Holly's rescue.

* * *

On the island in question, Turnball Root was fussing at Arno.

"You idiot. I don't care about that human girl, I want Artemis Fowl and those other fairies he has. Go back and finish the job!"

Turnball stomped across the room to his computer, opening a window. Right now, they were safe, inside a small storage building opposite Fowl's beach house.

"No." He waved a hand for Arno to come back. "Stay here Blunt. Fowl's coming to us."

"I'll meet him."

"Oh no you won't!" Turnball smirked craftily. "I have a much better plan, that I think you'd better listen to. A much better plan."

Arno sighed. "And when I'm done—"

"You will be paid, and you may do whatever you like with that human girl." Turnball showed his teeth. "She's pretty though. I might keep her for a night or two in bed."

Arno opened the refrigerator he had lugged up the hill only two days earlier, without bothering to answer, searching for something to eat. "So what's this plan of yours?"

Turnball straightened his jacket with care. "You will see Arno; you will see…"

* * *

Holly, was groaning quietly to herself underneath the dock on the shore. Even hanging onto a very slow motorboat hurt in rough waves. She felt like one, gigantic, battered bruise. Being saturated by the cold salt water didn't help much either.

After feeling sorry for herself for another ten minutes, Holly hauled herself out of the water, onto the rocks, and across the sand, careful to walk where the waves would wash away her footprints.

Once she was safely hidden in a graveyard of huge boulders, she stopped, straining to think logically.

The shuttle had been empty, and nothing worked. There were no weapons left. Someone must have taken them. She doubted that any of the LEP had taken anything.

After getting out of the shuttle, she had heard Arno. Slung over his shoulder was a body bag. She couldn't tell if it was a human, or two or three fairies. She hadn't recognized him until he had opened his mouth. Those blue shark teeth were kind of hard to miss.

Now, there were three possibilities running around in her mind. Turnball, Artemis, and Spiro.

Why were things so complicated? She didn't even have a utility knife, though what she'd use it for, she didn't know. The idea of any kind of weapon right now, seemed comforting.

With some hesitation, she peeled off her LEP suit. It was soaked. She wouldn't be able to wear it without making tracks for hours. She couldn't afford to wear it.

Taking it off, meant that she was all the more in danger. She wouldn't even have a light shield. Nothing except a pair of flaring jeans, and a white halter-top. Luckily, she had put her hair up this morning, so that was out of the way. But Julius wasn't going to like this one bit.

_What are you Short? Some fashion model? Perhaps you're not paid enough at the LEP?_

Holly glanced up, squinting against the glare of the sun. It was almost noon. The worst time of the day. The sun was starting to make her feel sick. She shook her head. No time for sick.

She glided across the sand, back to the boat, eyes searching everywhere for attack.

In the boat, she found several things of possible value. Finally, she twisted a roll of strong twine through her belt loop. That would hold possibly three fairies at once. She found a few tools, pries, and other small things she might need, and slipped them into her makeshift belt. The last thing she took, was a small hatchet, that sparkled dangerously when she unsheathed it. It was the perfect size for a fairy.

She had a weapon.

* * *

Julius stirred slightly, wondering what the hell had happened. He noticed three things. It was dark. It was cold. And someone was holding his head while examining him for something.

"Julius? Are you awake?"

Vinyáya then. He relaxed slightly, a willing party to letting her cradle his poor head in her gentle hands. Body slams hurt, particularly where you the one getting hit. "Sure."

"Are you hurt?"

Julius shifted with a groan. "No. Not really. Besides a killer headache, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

He opened his eyes. "Should I know?"

Vinyáya shrugged, lowering his head to a concrete floor. "I got jabbed in the back, and woke up in here, beside you. Some kind of tranquilizer gun, I assume. Any ideas?"

Julius bit his tongue. "Well… yes, but—"

"But what?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's probably Turnball again. Like last time. I just hope he doesn't kill anyone else."

Vinyáya leaned back on her heels. "You can't help that. It's not your fault."

He shrugged. "If you like. It just— it is my fault, and it's not. I should have shot him when I had the chance. It wouldn't have been a sin, but I couldn't, and now—"

"Shut up, Julius. You're babbling."

She straightened, sliding into the darkness. "Where's Holly?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "She might have gotten away. She was up in a tree, and I didn't have time to call to her."

"She hit anyone?"

Julius struggled up on his elbows. "Everyone except Coral and Trouble. She got good all of the sudden."

"If she got away, we still have a chance."

"If she didn't… I just hope she's smart enough to go back to the shuttle, and call."

Vinyáya reappeared. "She wouldn't have, Julius. You know that. Either she's planning something I don't want to think about, or she's locked up somewhere."

Julius nodded. "Yeah. I know. At least she's had plenty of experience along those lines."

* * *

Artemis Fowl locked up the eleven he had, and flew back to the other island for Juliet, and hopefully Holly.

He scanned the island three times for life.

There wasn't any.

With a worried sigh, he flew back towards the house. Either something he hadn't bargained for was going on, or Juliet was climbing out of the water, with a very grumpy look on her face, and would be exasperated to find all the doors locked.

It was almost two. He had sent her out to find Holly around ten. Things were looking bad. Perhaps Holly was right... 'When are you going to learn? Someone _always_ gets hurt.'

* * *

Juliet Butler woke up feeling very uncomfortable. Body bags aren't usually built for comfort.

Artemis, would be angry. She had let herself get attacked, and she still didn't have Holly.

"Listen to me." A voice interrupted her thoughts. "When it's evening, you're going to go down to that house, and shoot Fowl. I don't have time for that kind of danger."

"I can't shoot that kid," came Arno's very unconvinced voice. "I've seen people try it before. He disappeared. Right in front of me, he disappeared. That kid's hexed. I'll probably get some kind of curse on me. Besides, he talks to dead people."

"He does _not_."

"He does. I know. He sent a ghost of someone I killed to me. That kid has things appearing and disappearing in thin air, including himself. He's a bit odd. Even that girl… Juliet. I swear she wasn't there, and then she was this morning. She appeared."

"It's _cam-foil_ you idiot. She took it off, and there she was. It's probably still on her."

There was a rustling sound, and a little man opened the bag, pulling her head out by the hair.

"You see?" He waved a hand in Juliet's face. "She's here, and she has a backpack on, which is probably where she put her cam-foil. I'll show you too. Just a—"

Juliet bit him.

Arno died laughing, as Turnball hopped around, screaming his rage in ugly profanity.

Juliet took advantage of this, studying the room around her. They were in that storage building, she was sure. She had only a few hours, until Arno left to kill Artemis.

She'd have to escape before then.

Juliet studied the little man she'd bitten. He was a fairy, she was sure, but he must have broken the rules, and not have any magic, like Mulch, because he sure didn't have permission to be in here.

He looked like Julius. A lot like Julius. An older version of him maybe, but he had the same bad complexion, the same cigar smell, and he had the same bad temper.

Artemis would probably want to know that later on.

* * *

**Please review, people. I promise the next update won't be so long. **


	7. Caught

**Hello again. I just feel like updating very quickly. I got rid of the sequel to this by the way, so it won't come out right after this. Sorry. It was too depressing. It was not Holly at all. I'm working on that.**

**ahava: My most faithful reviewer by far. Yes, I thought Holly might choose to wear something like that. (I don't know though, Trouble mentioned tunics, but for some reason I couldn't quite picture her in any kind of robe:)) The jeans are her. **

**aperfectattitude: Yeah, thanks. I think my biggest shortcoming is my short chapters. When the sequel is done, it'll have either five page or ten page chapters. Whichever people like best.**

**bookz: Thanks. You're not doing so bad yourself.**

**Eva Evans: Yeah. Blunt is out of character here. I have a hard time with that sometimes. I try to mimic the author's character, but sometimes the origonal person becomes distorted, especially if I'm working on my own novel at the moment.**

**myrhfire: Sorry I didn't answer you before. You're right. It is a shame. When the next books comes out, more people might pay attention though.**

* * *

Holly was huddled in a tree that shadowed the storage building. She waited there for hours. Studying it from every angle. The sun hang lower in the sky, and she began to feel hungry. She should have eaten that morning.

She cradled the hatchet against her, liking the feel of a weapon in her hands. It made her feel a little less vulnerable.

A seagull screamed above her, scaring her so badly, that she slipped, almost falling out of the tree, and cutting her finger with the hatchet.

Holly resettled herself, pinching her finger tightly. She took a deep shuddering breath. Her nerves were way too keyed up. Even the birds were scaring her.

Slowly, she shifted positions, resting her head against a branch. Were they already dead?

The door she was watching opened, and Arno stepped out. "How'm I supposed to kill him?"

"Any way you like," snapped a voice that grated against her raw fear. "Just so long as he's dead when you're done."

Holly shivered, watching as Arno vanished in the trees on the top of the hill. Who was he going to kill? Who was that man whose voice she recognized so well? It wasn't Artemis's voice. It _was_ a voice she knew.

Maybe it was Turnball's voice. She didn't know.

After a long moment of indecision, she dropped from the tree, creeping towards the door.

Silence reigned inside.

Finally, she twisted the knob, being careful not to step over the threshold as the door opened a crack.

* * *

Julius and Vinyáya sat in the dark for several hours, holding a whispered conversation, occasionally punctuated by silence.

After one particularly long stretch of water drips, Julius leaned forwards, resting his head on his knees, and asked, "Vinyáya? Will you please rub my back? It's killing me. Making my headache worse."

Vinyáya obliged, lightly massaging his neck and shoulders. "Julius? Shouldn't we be trying to get out of here? Or at least exploring this cell? Try and find the others? I'm worried about Coral, I didn't have time to heal his leg, and it's going to be a mess."

Julius sighed raising his head slightly. "Yeah. We probably should… but I just— can't think. My head… this darkness. And I'm tired too. And worried about Holly."

Vinyáya stood, waiting for him to join her. "I know. But we should try Julius."

He rolled to his feet, stretching. "Right. Let's go. Try that side over there first."

He led the way, resting a hand on the wall to guide him. The concrete was rough, a makeshift kind, full of pebbles. The water must have been down here a long time. Everything crumbled at a touch.

A corner. He turned with it, trudging on into the shadows.

Vinyáya touched his shoulder. "Did we just pass a door Julius? I thought I felt—"

Julius spun quickly, hand running along until he felt wood. "Yeah. It's a door. Just a moment."

He paused, patting himself down for anything that might give a light. His watch.

The lock on the door was old, rotting away, and broke under Vinyáya's prying fingers, but something stronger, on the outside, held the door closed.

Julius sighed, letting the light on his watch fade. "It's not going to open Vinyáya. Forget it. We'll just have to wait. There aren't any windows, and that's locked."

"Wait for what?" whispered Vinyáya.

Julius shrugged, leaning against the wall. "They aren't going to starve us Vinyáya. They'll come eventually. We'll be fine, I promise. Besides, if we aren't back tonight, they'll send someone to come looking for us. Everything's going to be fine."

Vinyáya moved closer to him in the dark, pressing herself into the back of him, and letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her hand brushed his leg, and Julius froze, watching her tiny arms wrap themselves around his chest.

"Julius?" There was a slight sob in her voice. A voice almost shamed, but showing a hint of fear. "I'm afraid."

"I know." He didn't know what else to say. It was no use pretending he wasn't afraid either, or that he knew what to do, or what was going to happen to them. He didn't know how to talk to a woman. He rarely did. In fact, the only woman he'd probably ever talked to, talked to, was his mother before he turned five.

He watched Vinyáya's fingers, clinging tightly to his shirt, and realized suddenly, that Vinyáya trusted him, and was begging for help. She was scared, she didn't know what to do, and she wanted him to make it better.

Julius hesitated, and then covered her delicate little hands with his own. "It'll be okay Vinyáya."

He pulled her down on the ground, setting his back against the wall, and letting her rest her head on his chest. "I promise."

He felt rather like an overwhelmed baby-sitter. Now what was he supposed to do?

Vinyáya pushed her face deeper into his shoulder, and Julius realized she was crying.

It suddenly dawned on him, that perhaps, it did not suit his position to encourage this behavior. What if she were to take to mean encouragement for… something more…?

* * *

Trouble sat up, rubbing his forehead. He had a lovely cut on it. Things did not look good. Not that he could see much, but that was what didn't look good. Not much.

Concrete. All around him.

Slowly, he inched forwards.

Something warm, and solid in front of him, made him stop. "Who's that?"

A low, muffled groan.

Trouble felt around, and got a scream for his pains. "Coral? It that you? What's the—"

"My leg," panted Coral, straining not to cry. He shut his mouth stubbornly. He _would_ not cry in public.

"What'd you do?"

"Fell in the ravine. Vinyáya took me back to the shuttle, but she heard a noise outside, turned around, and just sort of fell over. Then… it was someone behind cam-foil. Big. Maybe a human. I think they thought I was unconscious, because they took all the weapons, and cut a lot of wires, but I didn't see who it was. I started to reach for my gun, and they shot me with a tranquilizer gun. I blacked out, and just woke up a few moments ago."

Trouble stood up. "Alright. I'm going to explore in here. See if there's anyone else. If you need anything, call. I'm sorry I can't heal you, just try and block the pain."

Coral grunted, and listened to Trouble's shuffling feet on the wet concrete.

* * *

Artemis sat in his study, gun in hand, and ready, painfully aware that the procedures could not move on unless he knew where Juliet was.

A noise downstairs startled him, and he rose quickly, forcing himself to be quiet.

Nothing moved. He could almost hear the dust settling it was so still. This place was eerie. Was there something, or someone downstairs? Was there not?

No, there was.

He just didn't know who. It wasn't Juliet, she would be calling for him. It wasn't the LEP. The ones here were still locked up. The ones below, had not yet figured it out.

* * *

Holly caught sight of the body bag, lying in the thin stream of light from the door.

There was something in it.

She let the door swing open a little farther after a few minutes ticked past, leaning closer.

Someone shoved her from behind, sending her tumbling inside.

"Hello. Who is this? The pretty corporal? Back from the dead, and trying for commander?" Turnball stood over her, smiling threateningly. "Julius must not like this."

Holly groaned, rolling over to spew a mouthful of vomit across the floor. "You again."

"Yes, it's me again. Nice of me to drop by, isn't it? The same old routine. Only this time, I'm not the one doing the capturing."

Holly rested her head on the concrete, trying not to think about her churning stomach. She could hardly move from the pain. "No. Arno Blunt is for you, isn't he?"

Turnball looked surprised. "I see we've been observant."

"I know him."

Turnball nodded thoughtfully. "Oh yes, from that illegal affair over the computer, and Fowl. Jon Spiro and whatnot, wasn't it?"

Holly's answer was another mouthful of insides.

Turnball leaned down. "Speaking of Fowl, did you know, that he has the other eleven locked up in his basement on the other side of the island? He's quite clever."

Holly glared at him, as he lifted her head, letting a hand wander over her helpless body with amusement in his eyes. "You're a gorgeous woman, Miss Short. I'm surprised you're not married yet. Perhaps it's your temper?"

Holly spat. "Go to hell Turnball, you bastard."

Turnball smiled, catching hold of her slender wrists, and snapping a pair of handcuffs over them. "It would be viciously fun, to break that temper dear. I might let you live after all. But first, you are going to take a little trip with me, to watch the others die."

* * *

**Ho hum. By the way people, in case you're wondering, I didn't make anything out of Julius and Vinyaya in this story. Maybe the next one. I just thought they might make a cute couple, and gave them the benifit of doubt in case I want to use that in the future. **

**Anyway, I'll be back soon. I wish you'd write me sometimes. I'm quite good at writing back quickly. And review, all of you. I'm not a patient person. I won't wait.**


	8. Free

**Hey, I'm _very_ disappointed in you guys. (How many of you have heard that more than once today?) Only one person reviewed. Frowns with great emphasis.**

**Make up for it, and review when you're done reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. It's Eoin Colfer's**

**aperfectattitude: Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

Artemis heard a creak on the stairs. Not a fairy for sure. A fairy was too light to make a creak like that.

He considered the options. There was probably someone else on the island. Either after him, or the fairies that he had stored away in his basement. Whoever it was, they had managed to disarm, and disable Juliet. An almost impossible task if there was one.

Probably dangerous.

Artemis Fowl was on his own. The trick, would be to get out without being hurt.

He wished this house had cameras.

Another creak. Artemis made up his mind, and reached over, pressing a few commands on his computer keyboard.

The LEP officers in the basement were now free to go. He just hoped they were smart enough to realize that. The computerized locks were deactivated. He only hoped, they would be kind enough to save his life, if only by accident really.

* * *

Turnball lifted Holly, setting her down just outside the door, and wiping off her mouth. He was feeling particularly cheerful, and felt that he could afford to be even more generous.

"You needn't lose all of your magic," he said, as he lashed her ankles together. "Not yet at least. I can take care of that later, once the others are all dead. In the meantime, why be uncomfortable? You'll feel better out here. I don't suggest you try leaving though. Not without me. The results could be very unpleasant. I'm sure you understand."

Holly scowled, struggling to sit up.

Turnball pushed her back down, allowing his hands to rest on her chest for a moment. "No, no. Lie down, and lie still. I do have a healthy respect for you. You have proved quite resourceful in the past. If you don't behave, I shall be forced to bring you back inside."

Holly complied with a slightly childish pout, that disguised her anger. "So you're going to marry me then, you bastard?"

Turnball smiled indulgently. "No, not marry you. Why should I do something so legal? You will merely be obliged to carry out marital duties. To put it in more tasteful terms. You'll get used to it after a while, I'm sure. I can be pleasing when I want to be."

Holly shuddered, as he reached down, playing with the top bottom of her halter-top.

Turnball straightened with a smile. "Now about the others…"

* * *

Julius sat still, waiting patiently for Vinyáya to let go of him. He didn't want to _tell_ her to let go, but it was rather embarrassing to have a woman hanging on you. Especially when you didn't know what you were doing, or what was going on. Very embarrassing.

A soft click from the door startled him, and he tensed, covering Vinyáya's mouth and face with a hand, and shielding her with his body. Vinyáya was instantly quiet, forcing down sobs.

Nothing happened. For a moment.

There was a sudden crash from somewhere above.

* * *

Artemis Fowl sat still, watching Arno calmly. Arno Blunt. Alive and kicking. He should have known.

He would have a slight advantage though. Arno seemed thoroughly spooked. If he played it just right, he could no doubt manipulate Arno into doing exactly what he wanted him to do.

"Hello Arno, I've been expecting you." He turned slowly, living his lie. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Arno hesitated in the door he had almost knocked in. He had been expected. That was not good.

Turnball's voice buzzed loudly in his ear. "Hey Arno? Bring Fowl in alive, if you haven't already killed him. I think I might want to cut him some kind of deal. And hurry up. Another two hours, and they'll be swarming all over this island. We'd better be gone."

Arno turned his attention to Artemis with a relieved look. "My employer wants to talk with you, Mister Fowl," he faltered. "Preferably now… if… if you don't mind."

Artemis stood with a gracious nod. "Certainly. The pleasure is mine. I had been hoping to meet with him."

Arno swallowed, holding the door open for Artemis with respect, as he moved across the room.

* * *

Julius rose after a moment, feeling the door. Once again, he tried to open it. To his utter astonishment, it swung open on silent hinges, revealing a darkened hallway, with a tiny window on the far end.

There was no one there.

Finally, Julius stepped out, motioning for Vinyáya to follow him. The unlocked door did wonders for Vinyáya. She was herself again— Right-Wing Commander, and an honored member of the Council. The tears disappeared with her fear, and she pushed past impatiently, trying another door with an open lock on it. 

A noise came from inside. "Who's that?"

"Trouble?"

A sigh of relief. Trouble emerged from the darkness, worry on his face. "I wasn't sure for a moment… Coral needs a lot of magic. Now. He's been fading in and out the last hour. His leg's hurting him pretty badly. If either of you can afford a little magic, he needs it."

Vinyáya nodded, stepping into the room. "I'll take care of him. Julius, take Trouble, and unlock the others. Make sure we're all here, and check to see if anyone's hurt. Look for Short. They might have caught her after all. Then come back here."

Julius moved off with a nod, motioning to Trouble to follow him.

Turnball was waiting for them, when Artemis and Arno appeared on the pa

* * *

th down the hill. He had tucked Holly out of sight around the corner, and stuffed Juliet all the way back into the body bag.

He shook Artemis's hand vigorously, smiling away, and then opened the door, motioning him inside. "Artemis, Artemis Fowl. I've heard plenty about you, believe me. I too, delight in the more objectable things in life. I believe you know where my brother is. Julius? I have an old score to settle with him. For a certain sum…?"

Artemis hid his repulsion with a slight smile. Killing someone who got in the way was one thing. Killing a family member for the sake of revenge was another. "How much is this sum?"

Turnball nodded cheerfully. "A bit… a bit. Care to sit down while we talk? Have a drink."

He handed Artemis a glass of water, motioning him carelessly towards a seat.

Artemis barely tasted the water, and then laughed. "Come now. Surely you don't think me stupid. Even an amateur could taste the drugs in this."

Turnball nodded leaning against the table, and locking eyes with Artemis. "I know Fowl. That was not it's purpose. It's purpose was to distract you. Which it has."

Artemis barely had time to process this, before Turnball produce the heavily used tranquilizer gun, and shot him in the shoulder.

Arno fidgeted, feeling the need to make the sign of a cross, but rather afraid of making Turnball angry.

* * *

**Review.**


	9. Falling

**Hello dear people, and thank you for all the reviews. You were quite good, after that last chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last. I realize you may notice a few loose ends here and there. I tried to fix them. **

**The next story may not be up for a while. Everything I've written (about two hundred pages) has been out of control. If you have an idea for something you'd like me to write, you'd better tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl is under the sole ownership of Eoin Colfer.**

**Ahava: Nice to hear from you again. Write me sometime soon. Thanks for your imput. I like to balance my humor with my drama.**

**Lady Emmi: I know what you mean. Hopefully, when you get this far, you will find parts of it original. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Aperfectattitude: Thank you for the reviews. You're always up to date, aren't you?**

**Reggie Tuesday: If you've gotten this far in my story, I want to say thank you for the chapter four review. I try my best to sound like Colfer, but at times, fail miserably. And the crush thing... knid of funny, since he's not real, but I admit, he's that enthralling... sometimes I find myself in the same trap.**

* * *

When Artemis woke up, he was lying on his side, in a tangle of well tied knots. The sun was setting, and he could see the water far below, crashing against the cliff they were on.

To his right, was someone he knew well.

Holly Short was lying on her back, also shackled, working quietly at her handcuffs.

Turnball appeared suddenly, cackling gleefully at something or other. "A few more minutes."

He stepped past Artemis, leaning over. Artemis turned his head, watching in shocked silence, as Turnball unbuttoned Holly's shirt, and running his hands over her.

Holly gritted her teeth, swearing softly, and struggling helplessly. "Damn you Turnball Root. Don't touch me."

Turnball laughed. "I apologize."

He straightened after rebuttoning her shirt, and peered over the rocks at something below. "Good. He's coming."

"Who?"

Turnball turned back to Holly with a smile. "Why, Julius my dear. Who else?"

"What are you going to do to him?"

Turnball smiled evilly. "Kill him."

* * *

Julius peered over the waves towards the other island. They'd have to send someone soon. It was too far to swim. He just hoped they hurried up. Coral's leg was really bad, and they were afraid to heal, for fear they'd do something wrong, and mess up his leg worse than it was. You couldn't undue a healing. He wished Holly were here.

A noise above him startled the group, and they quickly disappeared back under the overhang.

"Julius, I know you're under there."

Julius swallowed, suddenly afraid, as his brother's voice pierced his tired mind.

"Why don't you come out? I have your pretty captain. She's certainly beautiful without her clothes on. You ought to see for yourself."

Julius's eyes widened. "What have you done with my captain, Turnball? If you dared—"

"Come and see… come and see."

Vinyáya caught hold of his arm. "No don't. It's a trick to get you out in the open."

"I'm waiting Julius… You know, I'm about to feed her a Tunnel-Blue if you don't appear."

There was a slight scream of fear from above, that left no doubt. Turnball had Holly.

"Turnball!" bellowed Julius. "Leave her alone!"

"You have five seconds Julius… five seconds."

Julius hesitated, unsure as to whether Turnball would really do it. Holly screamed again, this time in anger as well as fear. "Damn you Turnball. Don't touch me."

Turnball laughed readily. "Come now dear. It's only a little spider. It won't hurt…"

Julius made up his mind, quickly stepping out into the open. "Fine. Turnball, I'm here."

Turnball stood at the top of the cliff, an arm wrapped around Holly's waist, cradling her head on his chest, and forcing her mouth open. "So I see Julius, just a moment."

There was a flash from the small silver cage he held in his hand, and he let go of Holly, watching her slide to the ground with a smile. "Come over here Arno. If they try anything, throw her off. Julius, you stay right there. If you don't, Arno won't be giving your pretty captain any of this coffee. She doesn't have much time you know."

Julius watched in helpless horror, as a huge human appeared, lifting Holly off the ground. Already, Holly was slick with perspiration, struggling not to cry. Her body began to jerk, her face contorting in spasms of pain with each slash from the spider inside her.

Turnball disappeared then, only to come around the corner at the base of the cliff, a sub-machine gun in the crook of his arm.

Julius swallowed, feeling very alone and unprotected, on the beach, facing his brother. All he could see was the end of the gun, just below Turnball's smile, leveled out neatly with his chest. Hear nothing but the pounding of his heart, mixed with the crashes of wind-driven waves. Felt nothing but icy coldness, sweeping over him like blinding rain.

* * *

Juliet made her way up the bottom of the hill towards the cliff. It was careless of them to leave a prisoner unguarded. Especially when they hadn't bothered to tie their knots well in the first place.

A scream made her move faster. She wondered if Artemis was still alive. Maybe they had killed him by now. At least she had heard him about an hour ago.

She could see Arno's silhouette against the setting sun. What was he holding in his hands?

Juliet crouched low, gliding through the lengthening shadows. If anything would convince Artemis that crime was not good, this would.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Artemis was alive. Lying neatly trussed on the ground, certainly. But definitely alive.

She motioned for him to be quiet, and stepped forwards, jabbing Arno in the back of the neck with a satisfied grin.

His heavy body was hard to catch, but she managed, lowering him quietly. The thing he was holding moved, whimpering slightly.

"Holly?" whispered Juliet in disbelief. "What happened Holly? Are you alright?"

"Leave her alone, Juliet," hissed Artemis. "She'll be dead in a moment anyway."

Juliet ignored him, slashing Holly's ankles free. Holly didn't move; couldn't move.

Slowly, she turned away, tears welling up in her eyes for a moment.

"Juliet!" Artemis scowled at her reprovingly, jerking his head for her to hurry up. Tears would not bring her back.

Juliet cut Artemis free, allowing him to drag her back down the hill as soon as she finished wrapping a spare rope coil around Arno. She hadn't thought anyone would get hurt. What a way to repay Holly for everything she'd done for them.

* * *

The sound of Turnball's taunting voice drifted up to Holly, driving her into wakefulness for a moment of anger.

"Die like a man, Julius. Try to do something to be proud of for once. Stand up and face me. You're all going to die. All of you. And then I won't care if the LEP comes. The LEP doesn't bring people back from the dead. Does it Julius? Does it? No."

Holly forced herself to turn her head, watching dully, as Turnball slid back the safety on the gun. There was nothing she could do. She was almost dead. Dying now.

…_I'm just not good enough. For you. I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I try…_

Holly choked on a mouthful of blood. Did she really try? Did she try her very best?

_"No Short. No you don't. You've never really tried for me. Never your best. I don't want most of your effort Short. I want all of it The problem is you Short. You're sorry for yourself. I don't have time for that."_

Holly shut her eyes, struggling with the pain the wracked her slender body. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. There was nothing she could do. But…

She dragged herself closer to the edge of the cliff, forcing herself up on her elbows.

There was a way. And she'd probably die. But she was going to die anyway, and maybe, this way, she'd save eleven other people. And maybe Julius would know she _had_ tried her best.

She gritted her teeth against the stabbing pain in her left side, pushing herself to her knees, and finally staggering to her feet, almost blinded by sweat and tears.

* * *

Artemis Fowl leaned closer to the helicopter window, watching the tiny figure on the cliff.

"Juliet?"

Juliet glanced down, eyes widening, as Holly tottered to her feet, swayed, and then jumped, plummeting towards the sand.

* * *

Julius forced himself to keep his eyes open, wetting his lips with his tongue, as Turnball moved closer.

"You thought you would win, didn't you brother?" leered Turnball. "You thought you would win, because you're a good guy, and a good guy always wins, didn't you?"

He motioned upwards. "What about the pretty captain, Julius? What about her?"

Julius forced himself not to look, not able to stand to watch Holly's face as she died. Slowly.

Turnball pulled the safety, laughing tauntingly.

Julius shut his eyes.

There was a loud explosion from the gun, as Holly smashed into Turnball, driving his head back onto the rocks. Bullets rained down for a moment, sending Julius hurrying backwards.

But only for a moment. Then, everything was quiet again. Very much too quiet.

Julius hurried forwards, processing through stunned fear. Holly had appeared out of nowhere, hurtling straight down, and then everything had erupted.

Julius reached her before the others, slowly rolling her over.

Holly's eyes flickered for a moment. "I'm sorry… sir."

Julius stared past her at his brother for an instant, and finally shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"I tried," breathed Holly, her eyes glancing out to the sunset. "I tried my best."

Julius looked at her battered body, the white halter-top soaked a bright red from where the bullets had entered her chest. The hatchet in her belt had slashed open her side, and he caught sight of the Tunnel-Blue, scurrying across the rocks a few feet away.

"Yes Holly. You did your best. Maybe more than your best." He met her eyes. "More than _my _best."

Holly's eyes drifted shut. "Thank you… sir."

* * *

**For all of you who are sobbing, I'm sorry. Holly's not dead, of course, so cheer up. I'm afraid I like to write things like that when I get in the mood. My sister calls them heart-tears. **

**And you sensible people, who are rolling your eyes? Go ahead and cry. If you can't, get a life:)**

**Anyway, thank you people for the reviews. Write me if you want. Those of you who want to hear a continuation, you had better help me come up with an idea. I probably won't use it, but it will spark other ideas.**


	10. Safe Again for now

**I am sitting in the dark, and I am crying very hard, because this is my last chapter. Just kidding. I am in the dark, but that's because it's computers class. I'm just pretending to cry. This is, after all, the last chapter. It's shorter too, so I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. It's Eoin Colfer's.**

**aperfectattitude: Thanks so much. **

**Black Aliss: So you're crying with me. I still am, by the way.**

**notyouraverageblond: Thanks.**

* * *

Holly woke up, almost a week later, tightly bandaged, tied to a hospital bed, and lying in a dark room. Everything hurt.

She shouldn't be alive. What had happened on the beach? She couldn't remember.

A door opened, sending a bright ray of light across her face for a moment, and then shut.

"Are you awake, Holly?"

She strained her eyes to see. "Sir?"

Julius pulled out the chair beside the bed, sitting down. "Yeah. How you doing?"

"Hurting," grunted Holly. "Why'd they tie me down?"

Julius motioned to the various needles sticking into her. "You kept trying to pull your tubes out."

Holly nodded slightly. "I see."

Julius glanced down at the floor. "I ah, want to apologize Holly. I have been a bit… okay, a lot, discriminating. And… on the beach last week? I wouldn't have done that Holly. Not for anything. I would have never jumped. Never. I thought, that a female didn't have a place on Retrieval. But… you've proved me wrong. All of us."

He looked up, seeing the indecision in Holly's eyes. "I'm just here, to say thank you."

Holly nodded again. "I'm sorry about your brother, sir. I didn't see… any other way."

Julius rubbed his eyes. "No Holly, you were right to do that. He deserved it. There _was_ no other way."

He stood, setting a hand on Holly's shoulder. "Holly, tell me something. Did he touch you?"

Holly refused to look at him.

Julius leaned down, looking her in the eye. "Listen Holly, no one else is going to know about what Turnball said or did. I've talked to them all. But I feel responsible." He stared at the anger on her face. "He did, didn't he? I'm sorry Holly."

Holly shut her eyes. "It's not your fault, Julius," she sighed. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"That pony actually had the brains to send someone up when he couldn't get a hold of us. They found the shuttle, with everything ripped up, and heard the gun shots. They showed up about two minutes later. Things were really messed up for a while."

Holly's eyes widened. "I forgot—"

"What?"

She shivered. "Turnball wasn't the only one on the island, Julius. Fowl… he was there too. I think. At least…" Holly rubbed her head, struggling to think. "He was… I know he was… I just can't remember… I don't know why. I've hit my head, and I can't remember whether or not Fowl was there. He was… no… yes he… no…"

Julius waved a hand. "It was a bad dream thing Holly. Fowl wasn't there. It was a hallucination. We did the scan, and the only persons on the island were Turnball and Arno. Besides, why would he have been there, and why didn't we see him if he was?"

"But I'm sure he was there. How'd he find us again?"

Julius stood. "I don't know. Let's talk about something pleasant. Did you know, you're a national hero? Really. The phones won't stop ringing, you're all over the front page, on all the news channels every night… you're really big at work too."

Holly looked confused. "Why?"

"Why not?"

Holly squirmed, trying to think of something to change the subject with. "Did Trouble get the job?"

Julius paused, sliding a hand into his pocket. "Well… no. Listen to me Captain. I was wrong. A lot of people were wrong. I'm sorry. You're going to have a hard time… I know, but I think you can do it. You proved me wrong by becoming Captain Short."

He leaned over, pressing something hard, and cold, into the palm of her hand with just a hint of a smile. "Or should I say, rather, Active Commander Holly Short?"

He turned towards the door, and stopped. "Congratulations Holly. And thank you."

* * *

Artemis Fowl lay on his couch, thinking, as Juliet gave him a massage. "Juliet?"

"What?" she asked shortly, poking a little too viciously at his sore back.

"Look." He turned over, catching hold of her arm. "I know you're angry with me about what happened. I didn't know. I just found out today though, that Holly's out of the hospital, and, she got promoted to Active Commander. Julius's old position."

Juliet looked at him blankly. "So?"

Artemis smiled. "So, everything's fine now. And now, we can go to our next plan."

"For what?"

Artemis's smile widened, resembling that of a vampire's. "You will see, Juliet. Soon."

Juliet shivered. For some reason, it bothered her when her employer smiled like that. It meant something was going to happen.

* * *

**The end. Please review, all you people. I really enjoy hearing from you. Write me if you want, and please give me ideas. I'm going nuts. I feel guilty about not having a story ready right now.**

**Thank for all that have stayed with me. Goodbye for now, unless you write me regularly, as some of you do.**


End file.
